pierretvfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratings
'''Ringer:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 2.84''' '''1x02: She's ruining Everything - 1.94''' '''1x03: If you ever want a french Lesson - 1.98''' '''1x04: It's gonna kill me but i'll do It - 1.50''' '''1x05: A whole new kind of Bitch - 1.71''' '''1x06: The Poor Kids Do It Everyday - 1.81''' '''1x07: Oh, Gawd, there's two of them? - 1.80''' '''1x08: Maybe we can get a dog Instead - 1.75''' '''1x09: Shut up and eat your Bologna - 1.83''' '''1x10: That's what you get for trying to kill Me - 1.60''' '''1x11: It just got Normal - 1.40''' '''1x12: What are you doing here, Ho - Bag? - 1.18''' '''1x13: It's easy to cry when this much cash is Involved - 1.10''' '''1x14: Whores don't make that Much - 1.41''' '''1x15: P.S. You're An Idiot - 1.15''' '''1x16: You're Way Too Pretty To Go To Jail - 1.25''' '''1x17: What We Have Is Worth The Pain - 1.11''' '''1x18: That Woman's Never Been A Victim Her Entire Life - 1.16''' '''1x19: Let's Kill Bridget! - 1.11''' '''1x20: If You're Just An Evil Bitch, Then Get Over It - 1.05''' '''1x21: It's Called Improvising, Bitch! - 1.10''' '''1x22: I'm The Good Twin - 1.11''' '''Life Unexpected:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 2.83''' '''1x02: Home Inspected - 2.17''' '''1x03: Rent Uncollected - 2.07''' '''1x04: Bong Intercepted - 2.00''' '''1x05: Turtle Undefeated - 1.80''' '''1x06: Truth Unrevealed - 1.94''' '''1x07: Crisis Unadverted - 1.78''' '''1x08: Bride Unbridled - 1.94''' '''1x09: Formal Reformed - 2.08''' '''1x10: Family Therapized - 1.88''' '''1x11: Storm Weathered - 1.97''' '''1x12: Father Unfigured - 1.73''' '''1x13: Love Unexpected - 1.80''' '''Hellcats: ''' '''1x01: A world full of strangers - 3.02''' '''1x02: I say a little Prayer - 2.64''' '''1x03: Beale St. After Dark - 2.32''' '''1x04: Nobody Loves Me But My Mother - 2.22''' '''1x05: The Prisioner's Song - 2.13''' '''1x06: Ragged Old Flag - 2.01''' '''1x07: The Match Game - 2.03''' '''1x08: Back of a Car - 1.94''' '''1x09: Finish what we started - 1.92''' '''1x10: Pledging My Love - 2.05''' '''1x11: Think Twice Before You Go - 1.89''' '''1x12: Papa, Oh Papa - 2.15''' '''1x13: Worried Baby Blues - 1.80''' '''1x14: Remember When - 1.72''' '''1x15: God Must Have My Fortune Laid Away - 1.58''' '''1x16: Fancy Dan - 1.64''' '''1x17: Don't Make Promises (You Can't Keep) - 1.46 ''' '''1x18: Woke Up Dead - 1.19''' '''1x20: Before I Was Caught - 0.98''' '''1x21: Land of 1,000 Dances - 1.18''' '''1x22: I'm Sick Y'all - 1.16''' '''Melrose Place 2.0''' '''1x01: Pilot - 2.31''' '''1x02: Nightingale - 1.81''' '''1''''''x03: Grand - 1.44''' '''1x04: Vine - 1.42''' '''1x05: Canon - 1.60''' '''1x06: Shoreline - 1.38''' '''1x07: Windsor - 1.50''' '''1x08: Gower - 1.48''' '''1x09: Ocean - 1.27''' '''1x10: Cahuenga - 1.57''' '''1x11: June - 1.41''' '''1x12: San Vicente - 1.25''' '''1x13: Oriole - 1.19''' '''1x14: Stoner Canyon - 1.16''' '''1x15: Mullholland - 1.00''' '''1x16: Santa Fe - 1.04''' '''1x17: Sepulveda - 1.05''' '''1x18: Wilshire - 1.20''' Gossip Girl: '''1x01: Pilot - 3.50''' '''1x02: The Wild Brunch - 2.48''' '''1x03: Poison Ivy - 2.75''' '''1x04: Bad News Blair - 2.80''' '''1x05: Dare Devil - 2.41''' '''1x06: The Handamaiden's Tale - 2.54''' '''1x07: Victor, Vitrola - 2.52''' '''1x08: Seventeen Candles - 2.95''' '''1x09: Blair Waldorf Must Pie! - 2.93''' '''1x10: Hi, Society - 2.44''' '''1x11: Roman Holidays - 1.81''' '''1x12: School Lies - 2.19''' '''1x13: The ThIn Line Between Chuck and Nate - 2.27''' '''1x14: The Blair Bitch Project - 2.50''' '''1x15: Desperately Seeking Serena - 2.53''' '''1x16: All About My Brother - 2.12''' '''1x17: Woman On The Verge - 2.71''' '''1x18. Much I'Do About Nothing - 3.00''' '''90210:''' '''1x01: We're Not In Kansas Anymore - 4.65''' '''1x02: The Jet Set - 4.65''' '''1x03: Lucky Strike - 3.23''' '''1x04: The Bubble - 3.29''' '''1x05: Wide Awake And Dreaming - 2.94''' '''1x06: Model Behavior - 3.25''' '''1x07: Hollywood Forever - 3.11''' '''1x08: There's No Place Like Homecoming - 3.15''' '''1x09: Secrets And Lies - 2.95''' '''1x10: Games People Play - 2.71''' '''1x11: That Witch We Destroy - 2.92''' '''1x12: Hello, Goodbye, Amen - 2.80''' '''1x13: Love Me Or Leave Me - 2.18''' '''1x14: By Accident - 2.30''' '''1x15: Help Me, Rhonda - 2.49''' '''1x16: Of Hearthbreaks and Hotels - 2.38''' '''1x17: Life's a Drag - 2.03''' '''1x18: Off The Rails - 1.96''' '''1x19: Okaeri Donna - 2.13''' '''1x20: Between A Sign And A Hard Place - 1.88''' '''1x21: The Dionysian Debacle - 1.79''' '''1x22: The Party's Over - 1.84''' '''1x23: Zero Tolerance - 2.08''' '''1x24: One Party Can Ruin Your Whole Summer - 2.00''' '''Pretty Little Liars:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 2.47''' '''1x02: The Jenna Thing - 2.48''' '''1x03: To Kill A Mocking Girl - 2.74''' '''1x04: Can You Hear Me Now? - 2.09''' '''1x05: Reality Bites Me - 2.62''' '''1x06: There's No Place Like Homecoming - 2.69''' '''1x07: The Homecoming Hangover - 2.55''' '''1x08: Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone - 2.52''' '''1x09: The Perfect Storm - 2.55''' '''1x10: Keep Your Friends Close - 3.07''' '''1x11: Moments Later - 4.22''' '''1x12: Salt Meets Wound - 3.21''' '''1x13: Know Your Frenemies - 2.99''' '''1x14: Careful What U Wish 4 - 3.17''' '''1x15: If at first you don't suceed, lie, lie again - 3.19''' '''1x16: Je Suis Une Amie - 3.17''' '''1x17: The New Normal - 2.35''' '''1x18: The Badass Seed - 2.90''' '''1x19: A Person Of Interest - 2.69''' '''1x20: Someone To Watch Over Me - 2.95''' '''1x21: Monsters In The End - 2.94''' '''1x22: For Whom The Bells Tolls - 3.64''' '''The Lying Game: ''' '''1x01: Pilot - 1.39''' '''1x02: Being Sutton - 1.47''' '''1x03: Double Dibs - 1.31''' '''1x04: Twinsense and Sensibility - 1.46''' '''1x05: Over Exposed - 1.30''' '''1x06: Bad Boys Break Hearts - 1.19''' '''1x07: Escape From Sutton Island - 1.06''' '''1x08: Never Have I Ever - 1.23''' '''1x09: Sex, Lies & Hard Knocks High - 1.10''' '''1x10: East Of Emma - 1.28''' '''1x11: O, Twin, Where Art Thou? - 1.76''' '''1x12: When We Dead Awaken - 1.50''' '''1x13: Pleased To Meet Me - 1.70''' '''1x14: Black & White & Green All Over - 1.66''' '''1x15: Dead Man Talking - 1.68''' '''1x16: Reservation For Two - 1.41''' '''1x17: No Country For Young Love - 1.25''' '''1x18: Not Guilty As Charged - 1.32''' '''1x19: Weekend Of Living Dangerously - 1.20''' '''1x20: Unholy Matrimony - 1.36''' '''The Beautiful Life:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 1.38''' '''1x02: The Beautiful Aftermath - 1.04''' '''1x03: The Beautiful Lie - 1.17''' '''1x04: The Beautiful Triangle - 1.43''' '''1x05: The Beautiful Campaing - 1.06''' '''Ugly Betty:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 16.32''' '''1x02: Queen For A Day - 13.95''' '''1x03: The Box And The Bunny - 14.26''' '''1x04: Swag - 11.65''' '''1x05: Fey's Sleigh Ride - 13.17''' '''1x06: The Lyin', The Witch And The Wardrobe - 13.14''' '''1x07: Trust, Lust and Must - 13.62''' '''1x08: After Hours - 12.81''' '''1x09: Four Thanksgivings and A Funeral - 12.95''' '''1x10: Lose The Boss - 8.75''' '''1x11: Fake Plastic Snow - 13.02''' '''1x12: Sofia's Choice - 13.49''' '''1x13: In Or Out - 14.101''' '''1x14: I'm Coming Out - 14.00''' '''1x15: Brothers - 14.27''' '''1x16: Derailed - 13.66''' '''1x17: Icing On The Cake - 10.80''' '''1x18: Don't Ask, Don't Tell - 10.41''' '''1x19: Punch Out - 9.46''' '''1x20: Petra - Gate - 9.62''' '''1x21: Secretaries' Day - 10.68''' '''1x22: A Tree Grows Down In Guadalajara - 9.63''' '''1x23: East Side Story - 10.50''' '''Veronica Mars:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 2.49''' '''1x02: Credit's Where Credit's Due - 2.21''' '''1x03: Meet John Smith - 2.71''' '''1x04: The Wrath Of Con - 3.21''' '''1x05: You Think You Know Somebody - 2.7'''3 '''1x06: Retun Of The Kane - 2.86''' '''1x07: The Girl Next Door - 2.74''' '''1x08: Like A Virgin - 2.76''' '''1x09: Drinking the Kool - Aid - 2.40''' '''1x10: An Echolls Family Chistmas - 1.90''' '''1x11: Silence Of The Lamb - 2.84''' '''1x12: Clash Of The Tritons - 2.91''' '''1x13: Lord Of The Bling - 2.97''' '''1x14: Mars VS. Mars - 2.70''' '''1x15: Ruskie Business - 2.34''' '''1x16: Betty & Veronica - 2.33''' '''1x17: Kanes And Abel's - 2.30''' '''1x18: Weapons Of Class Destruction - 2.30''' '''1x19: Hot Dogs - 2.48''' '''1x20: M.A.D - 3.04''' '''1x21: A Trip To The Dentist - 2.85''' '''1x22: ''''''Leave It To Beaver - 2.99''' '''The O.C:''' '''1x01: Premiere - 7.5''' '''1x02: The Model Home - 7.9''' '''1x03: The Gamble - 8.0''' '''1x04: The Debut - 8.6''' '''1x05: The Outsider - 9.1''' '''1x06: The Girlfriend - 9.1''' '''1x07: The Escape - 8.8''' '''1x08: The Rescue - 9.27''' '''1x09: The Heights - 7.52''' '''1x10: The Perfect Couple - 8.28''' '''1x11: The Homecoming - 9.03''' '''1x12: The Secret - 6.9''' '''1x13: The Best Chrismukkah Ever - 9.27''' '''1x14: The Countdown - 7.99''' '''1x15: The Third Wheel - 9.4''' '''1x16: The Links - 8.9''' '''1x17: The Rivals - 12.79''' '''1x18: The Truth - 12.70''' '''1x19: The Hearthbreak - 10.95''' '''1x20: The Soup Opera - 9.56''' '''1x21: The Goodbye Girl - 10.27''' '''1x22: The L.A - 11.09''' '''1x23: The Nana - 11.31''' '''1x24: The Proposal - 10.49''' '''1x25: The Shower - 10.13''' '''1x26: The Strip - 10.52''' '''1x27: The Ties That Bind - 10.72''' '''One Tree Hill:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 2.48''' '''1x02: The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most - 2.50''' '''1x03: Are You True? - 3.54''' '''1x04: Crash Into You - 3.78''' '''1x05: All That You Can't Leave Behind - 3.02''' '''1x06: Every Night Is Another Story - 3.08''' '''1x07: Life In A Glass House - 3.62''' '''1x08: The Search For Something More - 3.43''' '''1x09: With Arms Oustreched - 3.75''' '''1x10: You Gotta Go There To Come Back - 4.35''' '''1x11: The Living Years - 4.15''' '''1x12: Crash Course In Polite Conversations - 4.27''' '''1x13: Hanging By A Moment - 3.14''' '''1x14: I Shall Believe - 4.39''' '''1x15: Suddenly Everything Has Changed - 3.87''' '''1x16: The First Cut Is The Deepest - 3.95''' '''1x17: Spirit In The Night - 4.28''' '''1x18: To Wish Impossible Things - 4.81''' '''1x19: How Can You Be Sure? - 4.40''' '''1x20: What Is And What Should Never Be - 4.23''' '''1x21: The Leaving Song - 4.09''' '''1x22: The Game That Play Us - 4.49''' '''Brothers & Sisters:''' '''1x01: Patriarchy - 11.0''' '''1x02: An Act Of Will - 9.1''' '''1x03: Affairs Of State - 8.6''' '''1x04: Family Portrait - 8.3''' '''1x05: Date Night - 8.6''' '''1x06: For The Children - 9.1''' '''1x07: Northern Exposure - 8.7''' '''1x08: Mistakes Were Made Pt 1 - 8.9''' '''1x09: Mistake Were Made Pt 2 - 8.9''' '''1x10: Light The Lights - 7.2''' '''1x11: Family Day - 8.0''' '''1x12: Sexual Politics - 8.2''' '''1x13: Something Ida This Way Comes - 8.2''' '''1x14: Valentine's Day Massacre - 7.6''' '''1x15: Love Is Difficult - 8.0''' '''1x16: The Other Walker - 8.0''' '''1x17: All In The Family - 6.5''' '''1x18: Three Parties - 7.4''' '''1x19: Game Night - 7.7''' '''1x20: Bad News - 7.9''' '''1x21: Grapes Of Wrath - 7.6''' '''1x22: Favorite Son - 8.1''' '''1x23: Matriarchy - 8.6''' '''Smash:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 11.44''' '''1x02: The Callback - 8.06''' '''1x03: Enter Mr. Dimaggio - 6.47''' '''1x04: The Cost Of Art - 6.64''' '''1x05: Let's Be Bad - 7.76''' '''1x06: Chemistry - 7.04''' '''1x07: The Workshop - 6.56''' '''1x08: The Coup - 6.11''' '''1x09: Hell On Earth - 6.03''' '''1x10: Understudy - 5.99''' '''1x11: The Movie Star - 5.95''' '''1x12: Publicity - 6.01''' '''1x13: Tech - 6.05''' '''1x14: Previews - 6.12''' '''1x15: Bombshell - 6.17''' '''Glee:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 9.62''' '''1x02: Showmance - 7.30''' '''1x03: Acafellas - 6.64''' '''1x04: Preggers - 6.63''' '''1x05: The Rhodes Not Taken - 7.40''' '''1x06: Vitamin D - 7.28''' '''1x07: Throwdown - 7.65''' '''1x08: Mash - Up - 7.15''' '''1x09: Wheels - 7.53''' '''1x10: Ballad - 7.36''' '''1x11: Hairography - 6.10''' '''1x12: Matress - 8.14''' '''1x13: Sectionals - 8.13''' '''1x14: Hell - O - 13.66''' '''1x15: The Power Of Madonna - 12.68''' '''1x16: Home - 12.18''' '''1x17: Bad Reputation - 11.62''' '''1x18: Laryngitis - 11.57''' '''1x19: Dream On - 11.59''' '''1x20: Theatricality - 11.49''' '''1x21: Funk - 8.99''' '''1x22: Journey To Regionals - 10.92''' '''Desperate Housewives:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 21.64''' '''1x02: Ah, But Underneath - 20.30''' '''1x03: Pretty Little Picture - 20.8''' '''1x04: Who's That Woman? - 21.49''' '''1x05: Come In, Stranger - 22.14''' '''1x06: Running To Stand Still - 24.60''' '''1x07: Anything You Can Do - 24.21''' '''1x08: Guilty - 27.21''' '''1x09: Suspicious Minds - 21.56''' '''1x10: Come Back To Me - 22.34''' '''1x11: Move On - 25.20''' '''1x12: Every Day A Little Death - 24.09''' '''1x13: Your Fault - 25.95''' '''1x14: Love Is In The Air - 22.30''' '''1x15: Impossible - 24.18''' '''1x16: 'The Ladies Who Lunch - 24.08''' '''1x17: There Won't Be Trumpets - 24.61''' '''1x18: Childrens Will Listen - 25.55''' '''1x19: Live Alone and Like It - 25.27''' '''1x20: Fear No More - 25.69''' '''1x21: Sunday In The Park With George - 26.10''' '''1x22: Goodbye For Now - 25.38''' '''1x23: One Wonderful Day - 30.62''' '''Revenge:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 10.02''' '''1x02: Trust - 8.54''' '''1x03: Betrayal - 7.68''' '''1x04: Duplicity - 7.90''' '''1x05: Guilt - 7.94''' '''1x06: Intrigue - 8.72''' '''1x07: Charade - 8.58''' '''1x08: Treachery - 7.98''' '''1x09: Suspicion - 7.30''' '''1x10: Loyalty - 7.35''' '''1x11: Duress - 8.06''' '''1x12: Infamy - 7.58''' '''1x13: Commitment - 7.67''' '''1x14: Perception - 7.70''' '''1x15: Chaos - 7.69''' '''The Sopranos ''' '''1x01: Pilot - 3.26''' '''1x02: 46 Long - 2.45''' '''1x03: Denial, Anger, Acceptance - 3.14''' '''1x04: Meadowlands - 3.11''' '''1x05: College - 3.20''' '''1x06: Pax Soprana - 2.07''' '''1x07: Down Neck - 1.19''' '''1x08: The Legend Of Tenesse Moltisanti - 2.04''' '''1x09: Boca - 2.09''' '''1x10: A Hit Is A Hit - 2.15''' '''1x11: Nobody Knows Anything - 3.38''' '''1x12: Isabella - 2.28''' '''1x13: I Dream Of Jeannie Cusamano - 3.17''' '''Battlestar Galactica:''' '''1x01: 33 - 5.63''' '''1x02: Water - 5.47''' '''1x03: Bastille Day - 4.73''' '''1x04: Act Of Contriction - 4.78''' '''1x05: You Can't Go Home Again - 5.16''' '''1x06: Litmus - 5.43''' '''1x07: Six Degrees Of Separation - 5.45''' '''1x08: Flesh & Bone - 4.77''' '''1x09: Tight Me Up, Tight Me Down - 4.90''' '''1x10: The Hand Of God - 4.15''' '''1x11: Colonial Day - 4.18''' '''1x12: Kobol's Last Gleaming Pt 1 - 4.45''' '''1x13: Kobol's Last Gleaming Pt 2 - 4.87''' '''Stargate Universe:''' '''1x01: Air Pt 1 - 2.346''' '''1x02: Air Pt 2 - 2.346''' '''1x03: Air Pt 3 - 2.447''' '''1x04: Darkness Pt 1 - 2.099''' '''1x05: Light Pt 2 - 2.015''' '''1x06: Water - 1.974''' '''1x07: Earth - 1.626''' '''1x08: Time - 1.802''' '''1x09: Life - 1.891''' '''1x10: Justice - 1.340''' '''1x11: Space Pt 1- 1.486''' '''1x12: Divided Pt 2 - 1.600''' '''1x13: Faith - 1.422''' '''1x14: Human - 1.313''' '''1x15: Lost - 1.587''' '''1x16: Sabotage - 1.391''' '''1x17: Pain - 1.554''' '''1x18: Subversion - 1.454''' '''1x19: Incursion Pt 1 - 1.178''' '''1x20: Incursion Pt 2 - 1.469''' '''Person Of Interest:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 13.33''' '''1x02: Ghosts - 12.51''' '''1x03: Mission Creep - 11.57''' '''1x04: Cura Te Ipsum - 12.04''' '''1x05: Judgement - 12.42''' '''1x06: The Fix - 11.62''' '''1x07: Witness - 11.76''' '''1x08: Foe - 11.65''' '''1x09: Get Carter - 12.66''' '''1x10: Number Crunch - 12.93''' '''1x11: Super - 14.86''' '''1x12: Legacy - 14.40''' '''1x13: Root Cause - 15.10''' '''1x14: Wolf And Cub - 15.14''' '''1x15: Blue Code - 13.16''' '''1x16: Risk - 14.56''' '''Lost:''' '''1x01: Pilot Pt 1 - 18.65''' '''1x02: Pilot Pt 2 - 17.00''' '''1x03: Tabula Rasa - 16.54''' '''1x04: Walkabout - 18.16''' '''1x05: White Rabbit - 16.82''' '''1x06: House Of The Rising Sun - 16.83''' '''1x07: The Moth - 16.83''' '''1x08: Confidence Man - 18.44''' '''1x09: Solitary - 17.64''' '''1x10: Raised By Another - 17.15''' '''1x11: All The Best Cowboys have Daddy Issues - 18.88''' '''1x12: Whatever The Case May Be - 21.59''' '''1x13: Hearts and Minds - 20.81''' '''1x14: Special - 19.69''' '''1x15: Homecoming - 19.48''' '''1x16: Outlaws - 17.87''' '''1x17: ... In Translation - 19.49''' '''1x18: Numbers - 18.85''' '''1x19: Deus Ex Machina - 17.75''' '''1x20: Do Not Harm - 17.12''' '''1x21: The Greater Good - 17.20''' '''1x22: Born To Run - 17.10''' '''1x23: Exodus Pt 1 - 18.62''' '''1x24: Exodus Pt 2 - 20.71''' '''1x25: Exodus Pt 2 - 20.71''' '''V: The Remake:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 14.30''' '''1x02: There Is No Normal Anymore - 10.70''' '''1x03: A Bright New Day - 9.32''' '''1x04: It's Only The Beginning - 9.20''' '''1x05: Welcome To The War - 7.03''' '''1x06: Pound Of Flesh - 5.79''' '''1x07: John May - 5.61''' '''1x08: We Can't Win - 5.81''' '''1x09: Heretic's Fork - 4.87''' '''1x10: Hearts And Minds - 5.37''' '''1x11: Fruition - 5.69''' '''1x12: Red Sky - 5.86''' '''Fringe:''' '''1x01: Pilot Pt 1 - 9.13''' '''1x02: Pilot Pt 2 - 9.13''' '''1x03: The Same Old Story - 13.27''' '''1x04: The Ghost Network - 9.42''' '''1x05: The Arrival - 9.91''' '''1x06: Power Hungry - 9.16''' '''1x07: The Cure - 8.91''' '''1x08: In Which We Meet Mr. Jones - 8.61''' '''1x09: The Equation - 9.18''' '''1x10: The Dreamscape - 7.70''' '''1x12: Bound - 11.96''' '''1x13: The No - Brainer - 11.62''' '''1x14: The Transformation - 12.78''' '''1x15: Ability - 9.83''' '''1x16: Inner Child - 9.88''' '''1x17: Unleashed - 10.15''' '''1x18: Bad Dreams - 9.89''' '''1x19: Midnight - 9.62''' '''1x20: The Road Not Taken - 9.25''' '''1x21: There's More That One Of Everything - 9.28''' '''Flashforward:''' '''1x01: No More Good Days - 12.47''' '''1x02: White To Play - 10.75''' '''1x03: 137 Sekunden - 9.05''' '''1x04: Black Swan - 9.07''' '''1x05: Gimme Some Truth - 9.88''' '''1x06: Scary Monsters and Super Creeps - 8.97''' '''1x07: The Gift - 8.57''' '''1x08: Playing Cards With Coyote - 8.28''' '''1x09: Belive - 7.98''' '''1x10: A561984 - 7.07''' '''1x11: Revelation Zero Pt 1 - 6.61''' '''1x12: Revelation Zero Pt 2 - 6.49''' '''1x13: Blowback - 6.17''' '''1x14: Better Angels - 5.04''' '''1x15: Queen Sacrifice - 5.42''' '''1x16: Let No Man Put Asunder - 4.98''' '''1x17: The Garden Of Forking Paths - 5.53''' '''1x18: Goodbye Yello Brick Road - 5.17''' '''1x19: Course Correction - 4.77''' '''1x20: The Negotiation - 4.75''' '''1x21: Countdown - 5.26''' '''1x22: Future Shock - 4.96''' '''The Eleventh Hour:''' '''1x01: Resurrection - 11.5''' '''1x02: Cardiac - 12.04''' '''1x03: Agro - 12.16''' '''1x04: Savant - 11.48''' '''1x05: Containment - 10.97''' '''1x06: Frozen - 11.60''' '''1x07: Surge - 10.67''' '''1x08: Titans - 10.91''' '''1x09: Flesh - 13.43''' '''1x10: H20 - 15.52''' '''1x11: Miracle - 12.32''' '''1x12: Eternal - 12.71''' '''1x13: Pinocchio - 11.04''' '''1x14: Minamata - 11.23''' '''1x15: Electro - 11.73''' '''1x16: Subway - 12.15''' '''1x17: Olfactus - 11.78''' '''1x18: Medea - 10.38''' '''A Drop Of True Blood:''' '''1x01: New Dancers - 1.11''' '''1x02: Death Preacher - 1.5''' '''1x03: Dangers Of Dating A Vampire - 0.89''' '''1x04: The God Who Comes - 1.15''' '''1x05: Jewel - 0.76''' '''1x06: Help Me - 0.58''' '''A Darker Truth:''' '''1x01: Revenge - 1.07''' '''1x02: Trap - 1.2''' '''1x03: Discovery - 1.09''' '''1x04: Fate - 0.72''' '''Buffy The Vampire Slayer:''' '''1x01: Welcome To Hellmouth Pt 1 - 3.24''' '''1x02: The Harvest Pt 2 - 3.24''' '''1x03: Witch - 3.12''' '''1x04: Teacher's Pet - 3.30''' '''1x05: Never Kill A Boy On The First Date - 3.03''' '''1x06: The Pack - 2.65''' '''1x07: Angel - 2.48''' '''1x08: I, Robot... You, Jane - 2.09''' '''1x09: The Puppet Show - 2.15''' '''1x10: Nightmares - 2.30''' '''1x11: Out Of Mind, Out Of Sight - 2.18''' '''1x12: Prophecy Girl - 2.27''' '''Angel:''' '''1x01: City Of - 3.87''' '''1x02: Lonely Hearts - 4.05''' '''1x03: In The Dark - 3.07''' '''1x04: I Fall To Pieces - 2.28''' '''1x05: Rm w/a Vu - 2.52''' '''1x06: Sense & Sensivity - 2.18''' '''1x07: Bachelor Party - 2.02''' '''1x08: I Will Remember You - 2.64''' '''1x09: Hero - 2.77''' '''1x10: Parting Gifts - 3.01''' '''1x11: Somnabulist - 2.11''' '''1x12: Expecting - 2.03''' '''1x13: She - 2.01''' '''1x14: I've Got You Under My Skin - 2.99''' '''1x15: The Prodigal - 2.48''' '''1x16: The Ring - 2.12''' '''1x17: Eternity - 2.18''' '''1x18: Five By Five - 2.10''' '''1x19: Sanctuary - 2.15''' '''1x20: War Zone - 2.29''' '''1x21: Blind Date - 2.18''' '''1x22: Shanshu To L.A - 2.35 ''' '''Moonlight:''' '''1x01: No Such Things As Vampires - 8.54''' '''1x02: Out Of The Past - 8.04''' '''1x03: Dr. Feelgood - 7.10''' '''1x04: Fever - 7.67''' '''1x05: Arrested Development - 8.39''' '''1x06: B.C - 7.55''' '''1x07: The Ringer - 7.90''' '''1x08: 12:04 A.M - 8.16''' '''1x09: Fleur De Lis - 7.32''' '''1x10: Sleeping Beauty - 7.57''' '''1x11: Love Lasts Forever - 8.32''' '''1x12: The Mortal Cure - 8.17''' '''1x13: Fated To Pretend - 7.93''' '''1x14: Click - 7.89''' '''1x15: What's Left Behind - 7.61''' '''1x16: Sonata - 7.47''' '''Blade: The Series''' '''1x01: Pilot Pt 1 - 2.5''' '''1x02: Pilot Pt 2 - 2.5''' '''1x03: Death Goes On - 2.8''' '''1x04: Descent - 2.11''' '''1x05: Bloodlines - 2.01''' '''1x06: The Evil Within - 1.88''' '''1x07: Delivery - 1.76''' '''1x08: Sacrifice - 1.52''' '''1x09: Turn of The Screw - 1.67''' '''1x10: Angels & Demons - 1.85''' '''1x11: Hunters - 1.89''' '''1x12: Monsters - 1.91''' '''1x13: Conclave - 1.83''' '''True Blood:''' '''1x01: Strange Love - 1.44''' '''1x02: The First Taste - 1.81''' '''1x03: Mine - 1.82''' '''1x04: Escape From Dragon House - 1.82''' '''1x05: Sparks Fly Out - 1.13''' '''1x06: Cold Ground - 1.82''' '''1x07: Burning House Of Love - 2.10''' '''1x08: The Fourth Man In The Fire - 2.07''' '''1x09: Plaisir d'Amour - 2.35''' '''1x10: I Don't Wanna Know - 2.47''' '''1x11: To Love Is To Bury - 2.67''' '''1x12: You'll Be The Death Of Me - 2.45''' '''The Vampire Diaries:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 4.91''' '''1x02: The Night Of The Comet - 3.78''' '''1x03: Friday Night Bites - 3.81''' '''1x04: Family Ties - 3.53''' '''1x05: You're Undead To Me - 3.52''' '''1x06: Lost Girls - 3.88''' '''1x07: Haunted - 4.18''' '''1x08: 162 Candles - 4.09''' '''1x09: History Repeating - 4.10''' '''1x10: The Turning Point - 3.57''' '''1x11: Bloodlines - 3.68''' '''1x12: Unpleasantville - 3.71''' '''1x13: Children Of The Damned - 3.99''' '''1x14: Fool Me Once - 3.51''' '''1x15: A Few Good Men - 3.33''' '''1x16: There Goes The Neighborhood - 2.80''' '''1x17: Let The Right One In - 3.48''' '''1x18: Under Control - 3.15''' '''1x19: Miss Mystic Falls - 3.33''' '''1x20: Blood Brothers - 3.39''' '''1x21: Isobel - 3.31''' '''1x22: Founder's Day - 3.47''' '''No Ordinary Family''': '''1x01: Pilot - 10.69''' '''1x02: No Ordinary Marriage - 8.99''' '''1x03: No Ordinary Ring - 7.72''' '''1x04: No Ordinary Vigilante - 7.41''' '''1x05: No Ordinary Quake - 7.38''' '''1x06: No Ordinary Visitors - 7.89''' '''1x07: No Ordinary Mobster - 6.69''' '''1x08: No Ordinary Accident - 7.00''' '''1x09: No Ordinary Anniversary - 6.23''' '''1x10: No Ordinary Sidekick - 6.35''' '''1x11: No Ordinary Friends - 6.75''' '''1x12: No Ordinary Brothers - 5.33''' '''1x13: No Ordinary Detention - 5.71''' '''1x14: No Ordinary Double Standard - 5.23''' '''1x15: No Ordinary Powell - 5.03''' '''1x16: No Ordinary Proposal - 4.77''' '''1x17: No Ordinary Love - 4.26''' '''1x18: No Ordinary Animal - 5.35''' '''1x19: No Ordinary Future - 3.52''' '''1x20: No Ordinary Beginning - 5.74''' '''The Cape:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 8.45''' '''1x02: Tarot - 8.45''' '''1x03: Kozmo - 6.22''' '''1x04: Scales - 5.85''' '''1x05: Dice - 5.34''' '''1x06: Googles and Hicks - 4.58''' '''1x07: The Lich Part 1 - 4.07''' '''1x08: The Lich Part 2 - 4.15''' '''1x09: Razer - 4.10''' '''1x10: Endgame - 4.29''' '''Knight Rider:''' '''1x01: A Knight In A Shining Armor - 7.349''' '''1x02: Journey To The End Of The Knight - 7.766''' '''1x03: Knight Of The Iguana - 6.856''' '''1x04: A Hard Day's Knight - 7.470''' '''1x05: Knight Of The Hunter - 7.226''' '''1x06: Knight Of The Living Dead - 5.124''' '''1x07: I Wanna Rock & Roll All Knight - 5.342''' '''1x08: Knight Of The Zodiac - 5.205''' '''1x09: Knight Fever - 4.540''' '''1x10: Don't Stop The Knight - 5.736''' '''1x11: Day Turns Into Knight - 5.378 ''' '''1x12: Knight To King's Pawn - 4.928''' '''1x13: Exit Light, Enter Knight - 6.229''' '''1x14: Flight Knight - 4.996''' '''1x15: Fly By Knight - 5.482''' '''1x16: Knight And The City - 5.317''' '''1x17: I Love The Knight Life - 5.679''' '''Pushing Daisies:''' '''1x01: Pie-Lette - 12.83''' '''1x02: Dummy - 10.07''' '''1x03: The Fun In The Funeral - 9.75''' '''1x04: Pigeon - 9.45''' '''1x05: Girth - 8.58''' '''1x06: Bitches - 8.88''' '''1x07: Smell of Success - 7.52''' '''1x08: Bitter Sweets - 10.18''' '''1x09: Corpsicle - 6.84''' '''Once Upon A Time:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 12.93''' '''1x02: The Thing You Love Most - 11.74''' '''1x03: Snow Falls - 11.45''' '''1x04: The Price Of Gold - 11.36''' '''1x05: That Still Small Voice - 10.69''' '''1x06: The Sheperd - 9.66''' '''1x07: The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter - 8.92''' '''1x08: Desperate Souls - 10.35''' '''1x09: True North - 9.83''' '''1x10: 7:15 A.M - 9.33''' '''1x11: Fruit Of The Poisonous Tree - 10.91''' '''1x12: Skin Deep - 8.65''' '''1x13: What Happened To Frederick - 9.84''' '''1x14: Dreamy - 10.67''' '''1x15: Red Handed - 9.29''' '''Birds Of Prey:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 7.02''' '''1x02: Slick - 6.43''' '''1x03: Prey For The Hunter - 6.45''' '''1x04: Three Birds And A Baby - 6.31''' '''1x05: Sins Of The Mother - 4.10''' '''1x06: Primal Scream - 4.08''' '''1x07:Split - 4.02''' '''1x08: Lady Shiva - 3.24''' '''1x09: Nature Of The Beast - 2.03''' '''1x10: Gladiatrix - 1.18''' '''1x11: Reunion - 1.13''' '''1x12: Feat Of Clay - 1.20''' '''1x13: Devil's Eyes - 1.26''' '''Smallville:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 8.4''' '''1x02: Metamorphosis - 7.8''' '''1x03: Hothead - 5.66''' '''1x04: X - Ray - 5.42''' '''1x05: Cool - 5.87''' '''1x06: Hourglass - 5.92''' '''1x07: Craving - 5.23''' '''1x08: Lost - 4.12''' '''1x09: Jitters - 5.14''' '''1x10: Rogue - 5.16''' '''1x11: Shimmer - 5.02''' '''1x12: Hug - 5.04''' '''1x13: Leech - 5.06''' '''1x14: Kinetic - 5.17''' '''1x15: Zero - 5.01''' '''1x16: Nicodemus - 5.38''' '''1x17: Stray - 5.21''' '''1x18: Reaper - 5.23''' '''1x19: Buzz - 5.32''' '''1x20: Crush - 5.19''' '''1x21: Obscura - 5.18''' '''1x22: Tempest - 5.56''' '''Nikita:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 3.57''' '''1x02: 2.0 - 3.19''' '''1x03: Kill Jill - 3.15''' '''1x04: Rough Trade - 2.68''' '''1x05: The Guardian - 2.90''' '''1x06: Resistance - 2.81''' '''1x07: The Recruit - 2.48''' '''1x08: Phoenix - 2.41''' '''1x09: One Way - 2.33''' '''1x10: Dark Matter - 2.30''' '''1x11: All The Way - 2.29''' '''1x12: Free - 2.62''' '''1x13: Coup De Grace - 2.40''' '''1x14: The Next Seduction - 1.89''' '''1x15: Alexandra - 2.10''' '''1x16: Echoes - 2.14''' '''1x17: Covenants - 1.82''' '''1x18: Into The Dark - 2.21''' '''1x19: Girl's Best Friends - 2.01''' '''1x20: Glass Houses - 1.72''' '''1x21: Betrayals - 2.00''' '''1x22: Pandora - 1.94''' '''Heroes''': '''1x01: Genesis - 14.10''' '''1x02: Don't Look Back - 12.96''' '''1x03: One Giant Leap - 13.34''' '''1x04: Collision - 12.96''' '''1x05: Hiros - 14.45''' '''1x06: Better Halves - 14.89''' '''1x07: Nothing To Hide - 14.47''' '''1x08: Seven Minutes To Midnight - 15.08''' '''1x09: Homecoming - 16.03''' '''1x10: Six Months Ago - 15.56''' '''1x11: Fallout - 14.94''' '''1x12: Godsend - 14.90''' '''1x13: The Fix - 13.63''' '''1x14: Distractions - 14.61''' '''1x15: Run! - 14.68''' '''1x16: Unexpected - 14.10''' '''1x17: Company Man - 14.42''' '''1x18: Parasite - 14.90''' '''1x19: .07% - 11.96''' '''1x20: Five Years Gone - 11.92''' '''1x21: The Hard Part - 10.40''' '''1x22: Landslide - 11.54''' '''1x23: How To Stop An Exploding Man - 13.48''' '''The Walking Dead:''' '''1x01: Days Gone Bye - 5.35''' '''1x02: Days Gone Bye Pt 1 - 5.35''' '''1x03: Guts - 4.71''' '''1x04: Tell It To The Frogs - 5.07''' '''1x05: Vatos - 5.75''' '''1x06: Wildfire - 5.56''' '''1x07: TS - 19 - 5.97''' '''Medium:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 16.09''' '''1x02: Suspicions and Certainties - 16.34''' '''1x03: A Couple Of Choices - 14.44''' '''1x04: Night Of The Wolf - 15.78''' '''1x05: In Sickness and Adultery - 15.85''' '''1x06: Coming Soon - 13.97''' '''1x07: Jump Start - 14.52''' '''1''''''x08: Lucky - 13.77''' '''1x09: Coded - 15.28''' '''1x10: The Other Side Of Tracks - 15.35''' '''1x11: I Married A Mind Reader - 11.68''' '''1x12: A Priest, A Doctor, and A Medium Walk Into An Execution Chamber - 13.71''' '''1x13: Being Mr. O'Leary's Cow - 14.43''' '''1x14: In The Rough - 12.74''' '''1x15: Penny For Your Toughts - 12.79''' '''1x16: When Push Comes To Shove (Part 1) - 11.79''' '''Reaper:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 2.07''' '''1x02: Charged - 2.05''' '''1x03: All Mine - 2.01''' '''1x04: Magic - 2.14''' '''1x05: What About Blob? - 2.17''' '''1x06: Leon - 2.08''' '''1x07: Love, Bullets & Blacktop - 2.03''' '''1x08: The Cop - 2.0''' '''1x09. Ashes To Ashes - 1.98''' '''1x10: Cash Out - 1.95''' '''1x11: Hungry For Fame - 1.83''' '''1x12: Unseen - 1.76''' '''1x13: Acid Queen - 1.89''' '''1x14: Rebellion - 1.91''' '''1x15: Coming To Grips - 2.16''' '''1x16: Greg, Schmeg - 2.24''' '''1x17: The Leak - 2.34''' '''1x18: Cancun - 2.19''' '''Dead Like Me:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 2.61''' '''1x02: Dead Girl Walking - 2.56''' '''1x03: Curious George - 2.34''' '''1x04: Reapercussions - 2.78''' '''1x05: Reaping Havoc - 2.55''' '''1x06: My Room - 2.23''' '''1x07: Reaper Madness - 2.15''' '''1x08: A Cook - 2.02''' '''1x09: Sunday Morning - 2.03''' '''1x10: Business Unfinished - 1.94''' '''1x11: The Bycicle Thief - 1.67''' '''1x12: Nighthawks - 1.98''' '''1x13: Vacation - 2.06''' '''1x14: Rest In Peace - 2.11''' '''Ghost Whisperer:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 11.25''' '''1x02: The Crossing - 10.87''' '''1x03: Ghost, Interrupted - 11.07''' '''1x04: Mended Hearts - 9.99''' '''1x05: Lost Boys - 10.55''' '''1x06: Homecoming - 11.73''' '''1x07: Hope And Mercy - 12.78''' '''1x08: On The Wings Of A Dove - 11.41''' '''1x09: Voices - 12.05''' '''1x10: Ghost Bride - 12.25''' '''1x11: Shadow Boxer - 11.19''' '''1x12: Undead Comic - 11.31''' '''1x13: Friendly Neighbourhood Ghost - 11.31''' '''1x14: Last Execution - 10.92''' '''1x15: Melinda's First Ghost - 11.62''' '''1x16: Dead Man's Ridge - 10.62''' '''1x17: Demon Child - 12.40''' '''1x18: Miss Fortune - 10.34''' '''1x19: Fury - 10.22''' '''1x20: The Vanishing - 10.05''' '''1x21: Free Fall (Part 1) - 10.00''' '''1x22: The One (Part 2) - 11.06''' '''Being Human:''' '''1x01: There Goes The Neighborhood (Part 1) - 1.96''' '''1x02: There Goes The Neighborhood (Part 2) - 2.14''' '''1x03: Some Thing To Watch Over Me - 1.50''' '''1x04: Wouldn't Be Nice (If We Were Human) - 1.44''' '''1x05: The End Of The World As We Knew It - 1.09''' '''1x06: It Takes Two To Make A Thing Go Wrong - 1.39''' '''1x07: I See Your True Colors... And That's Why I Hate You - 1.41''' '''1x08: Children Shouldn't Play With Undead Things - 1.46''' '''1x09: I Want You Back (From The Dead) - 1.37''' '''1x10: Dog Eat Dog - 1.20''' '''1x11: Going Dutch - 1.30''' '''1x12: You're The One I Haunt - 1.44''' '''1x13: A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To Me Killing You - 1.67''' '''The Following:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 9.47''' '''1x02: First Cut - 9.41''' '''1x03: Blood & Sand - 9.32''' '''1x04: Thunder - 9.38''' '''1x05: Jacob - 9.27''' '''1x06: The Wrath of Kevin - 9.12''' '''1x07: Halloween - 9.04''' '''1x08: Cult - 9.18''' '''1x09: The Discovery - 8.73''' '''1x10: Ashes to Ashes - 8.46''' '''1x11: Dust to Dust - 8.21''' '''1x12: Clues - 8.02''' '''1x13: Die Hard - 7.96''' '''1x14: Falling Skies - 7.92''' '''1x15: Death & Reborn - 8.05''' '''Grimm:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 6.56''' '''1x02: Bears Will Be Bears - 6.01''' '''1x03: Beeware - 5.18''' '''1x04: LonelyHearts - 5.44''' '''1x05: Danse Macabre - 4.09''' '''1x06: The Three Bad Wolves - 5.43''' '''1x07: Let Your Hair Down - 5.16''' '''1x08: Game Ogre - 4.65''' '''1x09: Of Mouse And Man - 5.92''' '''1x10: Organ Grinder - 4.79''' '''1x11: Tarantella - 5.30''' '''1x12: Last Grimm Standing - 4.79''' '''1x13: Three Coins In A Fuchsbau - 5.30''' '''1x14: Plumed Serpent - 5.15''' '''1x15: Island Of Dreams 4.15''' '''1x16: The Thing With Feathers - ''' '''1x17: Love Sick - ''' '''1x18: Cat & Mouse - ''' '''Teen Wolf:''' '''1x01: Wolf Moon - 2.17''' '''1x02: Second Chance At First Line - 1.47''' '''1x03: Pack Mentality - 1.82''' '''1x04: Magic Bullet - 1.80''' '''1x05: The Tell - 1.68''' '''1x06: Heart Monitor - 1.21''' '''1x07: Night School - 1.66''' '''1x08: Lunatic - 1.76''' '''1x09: Wolf's Bane - 1.93''' '''1x10: Co - Captain - 1.49''' '''1x11: Formality - 1.74''' '''1x12: Code Breaker - 2.08''' '''The Secret Circle: ''' '''1x01: Pilot - 3.05''' '''1x02: Bound - 2.12''' '''1x03: Loner - 2.12''' '''1x04: Heather - 1.96''' '''1x05: Slither - 1.89''' '''1x06: Wake - 2.12''' '''1x07: Masked - 2.33''' '''1x08: Beneath - 2.26''' '''1x09: Balcoin - 2.17''' '''1x10: Darkness - 2.05''' '''1x11: Fire - 1.93''' '''1x12: Witness - 1.63''' '''1x13: Medallion - 1.74''' '''1x14: Valentine - 1.82''' '''1x15: Return - 1.71''' '''1x16: Lucky - 1.62''' '''1x17: Curse - 1.72''' '''1x18: Sacrifice - 1.33''' '''1x19: Crystals - 1.14''' '''1x20: Trader - 1.15''' '''1x21: Prom - 1.23''' '''1x22: Family - 1.28''' '''Charmed:''' '''1x01: Something Wicca This Way Comes - 6.11''' '''1x02: I've Got You Under My Skin - 6.01''' '''1x03: Thank You For Not Morphing - 5.49''' '''1x04: Dead Man Dating - 6.08''' '''1x05: Dream Sorcerer - 5.57''' '''1x06: The Wedding From Hell - 5.86''' '''1x07: The Fourth Sister - 5.92''' '''1x08: The Truth Is Out There.... And It Hurts - 6.04''' '''1x09: The Witch Is Back - 6.17''' '''1x10: Wicca Envy - 6.00''' '''1x11: Feats Of Clay - 5.99''' '''1x12: The Wendigo - 5.57''' '''1x13: From Fear To Eternity - 5.83''' '''1x14: Secrets And Guys - 5.41''' '''1x15: Is There A Woogy In The House? - 5.32''' '''1x16: Which Prue Is It Anyway? - 5.17''' '''1x17: That 70's Episode - 5.28''' '''1x18: When Bad Warlocks Go Good - 5.78''' '''1x19: Out Of Sight - 5.65''' '''1x20: The Power Of Two - 6.08''' '''1x21: Love Hurts - 6.12''' '''1x22: Deja Vu All Over Again - 6.21''' '''Supernatural:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 5.69''' '''1x02: Wendigo - 5.01''' '''1x03: Dead In The Water - 5.01''' '''1x04: Phantom Traveler - 5.40''' '''1x05: Bloody Mary - 5.50''' '''1x06: Skin - 5.00''' '''1x07: Hook Man - 5.08''' '''1x08: Bugs - 4.47''' '''1x09: Home . 4,21''' '''1x10: Asylum - 5.38''' '''1x11: Scarecrow - 4.23''' '''1x12: Faith - 3.86''' '''1x13: Route 666 - 5.82''' '''1x14: Nightmare - 4.27''' '''1x15: The Benders - 3.96''' '''1x16: Shadow - 4.22''' '''1x17: Hell House - 3.76''' '''1x18: Something Wicked - 3.67''' '''1''''''x19: Provenance - 3.62''' '''1x20: Dead Man's Blood - 3.99''' '''1x21: Salvation - 3.26''' '''1x22: Devil's Trap - 3.99''' '''American Horror Story:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 3.18''' '''1x02: Home Invasion - 2.46''' '''1x03: Murder House - 2.59''' '''1x04: Halloween (Part 1) - 2.96''' '''1x05: Halloween (Part 2) - 2.74''' '''1x06: Piggy Piggy - 2.83''' '''1x07: Open House - 3.06''' '''1x08: Rubber Man - 2.81''' '''1x09: Spooky Little Girl - 2.85''' '''1x10: Smoldering Children - 2.54''' '''1x11: Birth - 2.59''' '''1x12: Afterbirth - 3.22''' '''Harper's Island: ''' '''1x01: Whap - 6.5''' '''1x02: Crackle - 5.1''' '''1x03: Ka - Blam - 4.7''' '''1x04: Bang - 3.1''' '''1x05: Thwack - 3.1''' '''1x06: Sploosh - 2.5''' '''1x07: Thrack, Splat, Sizzle - 2.4''' '''1x08: Gurgle - 2.4''' '''1x09: Seep - 2.0''' '''1x10: Snap - 2.3''' '''1x11: Splash - 2.4''' '''1x12: Gasp - 2.4''' '''1x13: Sigh - 2.6''' '''The X - Files:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 7.4''' '''1x02: Deep Troath - 6.9''' '''1x03: Squeeze - 6.8''' '''1x04: Conduit - 5.9''' '''1x05: The Jersey Devil - 6.2''' '''1x06: Shadows - 5.6''' '''1x07: Ghosts In The Machine - 5.6''' '''1x08: Ice - 6.2''' '''1x09: Space - 6.1''' '''1x10: Fallen Angel - 5.1''' '''1x11: Eve - 6.4''' '''1x12: Fire - 6.4''' '''1x13: Beyond The Sea - 6.2''' '''1x14: Gender Bender - 6.8''' '''1x15: Lazarus - 7.2''' '''1x16: Young At Heart - 6.8''' '''1x17: E.B.E - 5.8''' '''1x18: Miracle Man - 7.1''' '''1x19: Shapes - 7.2''' '''1x20: Darkness Falls - 7.5''' '''1x21: Tooms - 8.1''' '''1x22: Born Again - 7.7''' '''1x23: Roland - 7.4''' '''1x24: The Erlenmeyer Flask - 8.3''' '''Caprica:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 1.602''' '''1x02: Rebirth - 1.411''' '''1x03: Reins Of A Waterfall - 1.128''' '''1x04: Gravedancing - 0.976''' '''1x05: There Is Another Sky - 1.127''' '''1x06: Know Thy Enemy - 1.155''' '''1x07: The Imperfections Of Memory - 1.071''' '''1x08: Ghosts In The Machine - 1.229''' '''1x09: End Of Line - 1.103''' '''Falling Skies:''' '''1x01: Live & Learn - 5.91''' '''1x02: The Armory - 5.91''' '''1x03: Prisioner Of War - 4.20''' '''1x04: Grace - 4.07''' '''1x05: Silent Kill - 3.90''' '''1x06: Sanctuary (Part 1) - 4.27''' '''1x07: Sanctuary (Part 2) - 4.07''' '''1x08: What Hides Beneath - 4.31''' '''1x09: Mutiny - 5.70''' '''1x10: Eight Hours - 5.54''' '''Alphas:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 2.52''' '''1x02: Cause & Effect - 2.23''' '''1x03: Anger Managment - 1.95''' '''1x04: Rosetta - 2.03''' '''1x05: Never Let Me Go - 2.01''' '''1x06: Bill And Gary's Excellent Adventure - 1.83''' '''1x07: Catch And Release - 1.87''' '''1x08: A Short Time In Paradise - 1.79''' '''1x09: Blind Spot - 1.51''' '''1x10: The Unusual Supects - 1.39''' '''1x11: Original Sin - 1.16''' '''Terranova:''' '''1x01: Genesis Pt 1 - 9.22''' '''1x02: Genesis Pt 2 - 9.22''' '''1x03: Instinct - 8.73''' '''1x04: What Remains - 7.00''' '''1x05: The Runaway - 8.31''' '''1x06: Bylaw - 6.59''' '''1x07: Nightfall - 7.75''' '''1x08: Proof - 7.01''' '''1x09: VS - 6.50''' '''1x10: Now You See Me - 7.19''' '''1x11: Within - 6.88''' '''1x12: Occupation - 7.24''' '''1x13: Resistance - 7.24''' '''Alctraz:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 10.05''' '''1x02: Ernest Cobb - 10.01''' '''1x03: Kit Nelson - 9.03''' '''1x04: Cal Sweeney - 8.44''' '''1x05: Guy Hastings - 6.91''' '''1x06: Paxton Petty - 6.24''' '''1x07: Johny Mckee - 5.98''' '''1x08: The Ames Brothers - 5.82''' '''1x09: Sonny Burnett - 5.47''' '''1x10: Clarence Montgomery - 5.07''' '''1x11: Webb Porter - 5.04''' '''1x12: Garret Stillman - 4.79''' '''1x13: Tommy Madsen - 4.75''' '''The Middle:''' '''1x01: Pilot - 8.71''' '''1x02: The Cheerleader - 6.79''' '''1x03: The Floating Anniversary - 6.77''' '''1x04: The Trip -6.53''' '''1x05: The Block Party - 6.49''' '''1x06: The Front Door - 6.04''' '''1x07: The Scratch - 7.04''' '''1x08: Thanksgiving - 6.00''' '''1x09: Siblings - 6.19''' '''1x10: Christmas - 7.69''' '''1x11: The Jeans - 7.55''' '''1x12: The Neighbor - 8.17''' '''1x13: The Interview - 5.95''' '''1x14: The Yelling - 7.32''' '''1x15: Valentine's Day - 7.83''' '''1x16: The Bee - 6.02''' '''1x17: The Break - Up - 6.32''' '''1x18: The Fun House - 7.16''' '''1x19: The Final Hour - 6.23''' '''1x20: TV Or Not TV - 6.70''' '''1x21: Worry Duty - 7.10''' '''1x22: Mother's Day - 6.75''' '''1x23: Signals - 7.49''' '''1x24: Average Rules - 7.55''' '''2 Broke Girl$ ''' '''1x01: Pilot - 19.37''' '''1x02: And The Break - Up Scene - 11.75''' '''1x03: And Strokes Of Goodwill - 11.42''' '''1x04: And The Rich People Problems - 10.71''' '''1x05: And The '90s Horse Party - 11.47''' '''1x06: And The Disappearing Bed - 11.19''' '''1x07: And The Pretty Problem - 10.97''' '''1x08: And Hoarder Culture - 11.43''' '''1x09: And The Really Petty Cash - 11.77''' '''1x10: And The Very Christmas Thanksgiving - 11.33''' '''1x11: And The Reality Check - 12.75''' '''1x12: And The Pop-Up Sale - 12.50''' '''1x13: And The Secret Ingredient - 12.50''' '''1x14: And The Upstairs Neighbor - 11.40''' '''1x15: And The Blind Spot - 11.47''' '''1x16: And The Broken Hearts - 10.48''' '''1x17: And The Kosher Cupcakes - 11.37''' '''1x18: And The One - Night Stands - 10.18''' '''1x19: And The Spring Break - 9.38''' '''Mike & Molly:'''